The Damsels That Weren't in Distress
by SammysGirl2
Summary: The first installment of a collection of stories written by SammysGirl2 (owner of this account) and Devils Trap. Two ladies by the names of Nicole and Cheyenne meet brothers Sam and Dean Winchester in what starts out as just a hunt, but the girls may be getting more than what they bargained for. M for language, some violence, and intense suggestive themes.


"It was coming. There was no time left to prepare. No time left for backing out. With my heart pumping violently, I braced myself, knowing what was coming next. This thing I had been chasing for the past few months was right here, in this very warehouse, and there was no escape. Not that I wanted to. Hell, I've been hunting the damn thing down since February. And now, seven months later, the time has finally come. This vile creature, who tediously peels the skin off its victims while they are still alive, took a good friend of mine last year. Almost exactly a year ago, in fact.

"I had been open-minded about the supernatural world, although I hadn't given it much thought or consideration that those stories and lore were in fact, true. But I guess that's how we all end up this way. We all doubt that this world is hell-bent on its own. It just takes a brutal slap in the face to take it seriously. In this case, Amber's life. My friend had always said she wanted to die in an 'epic' way. But not like this.

"I still cringe thinking about the way that monster got to her, grabbed her by the hair, and started pulling back with shear force until her hairline separated into two slabs of flesh. I had been held back by whom I assumed was the creator of this atrocity. It was hard to tell, though, because the man seemed off his rocker as well. I could have sworn his eyes had been pitch black at some point, but I was in hysterics anyway so I could have been hallucinating.

"I fought with all the strength I had to get the guy to release me so I could rip that monster apart, but this man was strong. He wasn't human, that's for damn sure. He didn't even budge when I kicked him in the crotch. Didn't flinch when I bit a chunk of flesh off his arm. Nothing. He just cackled at me and made his grip tighter…"

After I relived last year by telling that story, I was exhausted. The two men I was talking to, Mitchell Jagger and Stanley Cooper - who were they, homicide detectives?- had looked at each other a few times, as if they knew something. I was starting to believe they weren't law enforcement at all. They were too young and definitely too good-looking for that. I caught myself a few times playing with my long blonde hair and keeping eye contact mostly with the short-haired one, Mitchell. His irresistible eyes, strong jaw line and kissable lips are what attracted me at first, but when he finally spoke, my cheeks flushed from the rugged, deep voice that came out of him.

"So," Mitchell leaned in closer, I held my breath slightly, knowing my face was going to be even more red now. "So you watched what this monster did to your friend, yet you still tried to track and hunt it down?"

I looked at him, unsure of the tone in his voice. Typically a detective would worry about a "civilian" who pursues a killer, but he almost sounds _amused._ That twinkle in his eyes and that smirk - oh, that sexy smirk- gives him away that he actually think it's a turn-on.

"Damn right, I tracked it down." I secretly exhaled and let my cheeks turn their normal color. I looked around the warehouse we were in, where I found this monster.

"I was waiting for it, there behind the packing boxes. I could hear its growling, gurgling noises over by the loading dock, so I had tried to sneak up and take it by surprise, but something scared it off." I looked at the detectives suspiciously when they glanced at each other once again.

"Coincidentally, you two showed up moments after the thing ran off." I squinted my eyes slightly and leaned in toward the both of them. "The way you two look at each other tells me you're not detectives. I think it's time for formal introductions."

The two men looked at each other once again. The one named Stanley - the tall, dark haired one- looked in shock. Mitchell was overcome with amusement and smirked once again.

Stanley looked at me with such sad eyes and finally spoke, his voice much softer than Mitchell's. "You're right, we aren't detectives. We -"

"We're hunters, like you." Mitchell finished off. I stood up, hand on the knife that was holstered on my leg. I took a step back.

The two men stood up as well, and I realized that although Stanley was much taller than Mitchell, they both towered over my 5'3 frame. If I had to fight, this would definitely be a struggle.

"No, Annabelle, it's okay," Mitchell put both of his hands up cautiously. "Trust me, we're here to do the same thing you are. That monster killed more people other than your friend."

I looked into Mitchell's green eyes and knew he was telling the truth for once. Stanley had taken a step back to show neither one of them was a threat. I released the grip on my knife, and crossed my arms. Mitchell was extremely attractive, and definitely a man I would pursue, but I wasn't going to show a hint of weakness until they explained themselves.

"Tell me your real names, then."

Mitchell put his right hand on his chest, and I noticed his necklace for the first time. "I am Dean. Dean Winchester." He stepped back to put his hand on Stanley's shoulder. "And this is my brother Sam Winchester."

"You two are brothers?" I smirked, "I never would have guessed. You don't look too much alike."

"Oh, Annabelle, if you had met our dad, you would see the resemblance." Dean said. I suddenly wondered if their dad was as attractive as they were, and wondered what their mother looked like. I bet she was beautiful.

"By the way, my name isn't Annabelle Lecter." I winked at both of them, and looked at my phone. There was a missed call from Nicole, and it was midnight. I had to go meet Nicole at the hotel at 12:30. I turned and started walking toward the door.

"Wait!" I turned to see Sam had started walking toward me, Dean following. I noticed Dean had been checking me out, and showed no shame of it.

"You shouldn't be alone. That thing will start hunting you down now, since you pursued it." Sam had caught up with me. He really was much taller, the top of my head barely reached his chest.

"Well, won't that make things easier! I won't have to do any more interviews of sightings." I laughed, but Sam wasn't amused.

"I'm serious. Dean and I have also been tracking him, and we know his record. He's caught your scent and is probably going to start tracking you down soon." Sam had his hand on my shoulder. I sighed in defeat. They knew more about this monster than Nicole and I did, so they must be right.

"What do you suggest I do, then? I have to meet with someone in fifteen minutes, she will start to worry and will be out for blood if I don't show up on time." I tried to regain control of the situation. I barely knew these guys and I wasn't going to be vulnerable.

"We will come with you. Strength comes in numbers." Dean grinned. He was catching on quickly, he knew how to convince me to agree.

"Okay then, we need to leave now. Nicole's probably starting to pack everything up as we speak." I headed for the door, feeling Dean's eyes scan me again.

The three of us get to the motel. The boys followed me in their car, which was an old, black Impala. Dean sure looked good driving it, too. I got up to room number 7, and put my hand up to tell the boys to hold back a little. I unlocked the door and walked in, holding the door open slightly.

Nicole was, in fact, packing when she looked up at me.

"There you are! Damn, I was just about to track that sucker myself. Where were you? Any luck with it?" She checked to make sure I wasn't hurt.

"I had it right where I wanted it Nicole, but I ran into some complications."

Nicole gave me a look that asked me to explain, and I opened the door wider to let Dean and Sam in. Her eyes widened when she saw Sam, and she started to smile.

"Oh, complications, huh?" Nicole shook her head, and I could tell she started to blush too. I looked at her and smiled, and nodded slightly to tell her that I had the same reactions.

"Nicole, meet Dean and Sam Winchester. They claim to be hunters, like us, but I haven't seen them in action yet." I looked at the boys and smirked. Then I headed toward the coffee pot to get my fix, and mouthed "Sam's the tall one" to Nicole. She smiled then looked at the boys as I poured my coffee.

"So what brings you two here?" Nicole asked, wiping smudges off of her gun. I could see that she was trying to keep from looking vulnerable as well. This is why we are best friends. We think alike.

Sam and Dean were still standing by the door, and I plopped on my bed. I looked at Dean and patted the space next to me, asking him to sit down. I drank my coffee and Dean was more than happy to sit next to me. Sam looked at Dean and shook his head, then went and sat by Nicole.

"We are tracking the same monster you are," Sam explained. "It's called a Veloci. They are vicious creatures who catch the scent of their pray, then rip the skin off of them. They eat the skin, and leave the rest of the body for other animals to get. When those animals come to eat, the Veloci skins them, too."

Nicole looked at me, and I knew she was convinced these boys were actually hunters. They even knew what the monster was called.

"People claim the Veloci has been around for centuries, but Sam and I think it's something else." Dean added. "A creature like that would have more stories and folk lore, and we've only seen claims of it within the past year."

I took another drink of my coffee, and looked into Dean's eyes. Sitting this close to him made my heart pound harder, and I started to feel warm and fuzzy. Maybe it was just the coffee.

"What else could there be? This is a killer, an animal, from the sounds of it." Nicole asked to no one in particular. Sam leaned in toward her with that soft look in his eyes again.

"There is a lot more out there than animals, Nicole." I could see that Sam has taken a liking to my best friend. This was starting to get interesting!

Nicole was in the same boat as me. Amber was a dear friend to us both. We were the only ones in our circle of friends who had an interest in the unknown, but this Veloci was our first real encounter of it. We had ghost experiences, but other than that, nothing as real as this monster has knocked at our doorstep. We were amateurs at best with the supernatural, but I had a feeling that was going to change very quickly.

Sam continued. "This may sound strange, but in a nutshell Dean and I have dealt with demons, werewolves, curses, witches, angels, ghosts, reapers, death, even Hell itself. It kind of runs in our family."

"Yep, good ole family business, right Sammy?" Dean placed his hands on the rest of the bed behind him, and leaned on them. I turned to look at him, and he winked at me in return. This gorgeous man is making himself comfortable on my bed. Yikes.

"So everything we've ever read, ever heard of, it exists?" Nicole asked. When Sam nodded, she looked at me. "Well aren't we in for a treat?"

"Sure as hell, apparently!" I laughed. I noticed Dean made eye contact with his brother, and could see he was implying to Sam that Nicole and I are pretty close, and it had seemed to interest Dean. Sam gave him a look. I may be wrong in this brotherly translation, but it seems to have meant that he was not going to let Dean have Nicole.

And if I caught this right, Dean had made a quick nod of his head in my direction to tell Sam that he wants me, anyway. I'm very observant, but I could be wrong. It doesn't matter anyway, because we are all here for the same thing: The Veloci.

Throughout the night, Dean and Sam tells us stories of their past encounters. How they got into hunting, what they went through, who they've met. They mention a guy named Bobby, and tell us the sad story of their mother. Dean also tells us how he went back in time and saw that his mother was the one who hunted first. They both tell us of the heroic act of their father selling his soul to a demon so that Dean could live. Nicole and I soaked in every word they had to say, and I think we both realized there was a whole other world out there, and our lives were never going to be the same.

Sleep had taken over eventually. I didn't know when or where I had fallen asleep, but I wake up in my bed, and covered by the blanket. I look down to see I was stripped to my tank top and shorts. I don't know where my cup of coffee had gone but Dean approached me with a fresh cup. I remember that I had in fact met this awesome man last night, and remember everything that happened. I sit up and welcome the coffee.

"Thanks, Dean." I look at him a little puzzled, but drink the coffee anyway. It was actually made the way I like it, too. Strong, with sugar and lots of cream. How did he know?

"You fell asleep on me, and you almost spilled your coffee. It looked like you like it sweet and creamy." Dean said, with a slight smirk, as if he could read my mind.

I blushed, embarrassed that I had fallen asleep on him. I was also embarrassed that my jeans and jacket were taken off, and I knew I hadn't done it.

"Sorry, I guess I fall asleep on the spot if I get tired enough." I take another drink of my coffee, and I could feel Dean's eyes on me, so I look back at him.

"You looked uncomfortable sleeping in jeans, so I took them off of you." Dean's eyes softened in almost a devilish way. "I hope you don't mind."

I could feel my face get hot again, and I tried to laugh it off. "Thanks, I hate sleeping in jeans, they're way too constricting."

"I'd sleep naked if I could," Dean chuckled, then looked at Sam. "I don't think Sammy would like it, though."

I finally noticed Sam and Nicole. Nicole was sitting up in her bed as well, and Sam was sitting in the chair that was by the window of the motel room. I wondered where the boys had slept last night. Did Dean sleep next to me? I look at Nicole again and see that she's still dressed. I know she can't sleep in jeans either, and I start to wonder if she slept at all. The realization hit me.

"Am I the only one who slept?" I looked around the room, and Nicole and Sam started laughing. "Awh, c'mon!" I pouted slightly. This was so not fair.

"Hey, you're the only one who faced the bad guy last night, I think you deserved it," Dean winked at me. It helped ease the edge, but I was still disappointed in myself. I could sleep all day if my body let me, and I didn't like it.

"I've gotta say though, you looked so cute laying on Dean's chest," Nicole laughed. I glared at her, and she laughed some more. She knew I had a thing for Dean, just by the way she saw me act around him. It was the curse of having such a close friend.

"Hmph. Well I'm going to take a shower." I drink the rest of my coffee, and head to the bathroom.

The hot water felt so nice, and started to wake me up more. I cleansed myself, thinking about the events last night. The Winchesters were brothers, who have been hunting for years because their mother died in a supernatural way. It was no different than Nicole and my reasons to kill the Veloci. Dean and Sam were great hunters according to their stories, so I know they are people we can trust. Their good looks were an added bonus.

When we get this Veloci, what's going to happen next? Will we part our ways? Will the boys keep hunting, on their own? There was no way Nicole and I could go back to living our normal lives. She was a cashier at a local store in our hometown. I worked at a restaurant, frying food that I refuse to eat because it was unhealthy. No, we weren't going to live that way anymore. Hunting may not pay, but it is worth much more than any amount of money. It saved lives.

Dean and Sam got by with using fake names on credit cards. Nicole and I could do something similar, although we knew the legal dangers of it. The boys did tell us they had a lot of warrants hanging over their heads. I guess I wasn't the only one who wanted Dean Winchester. I laughed a little at this thought.

I get out of the shower and wrap a towel in my hair. It has gotten long this past year, and I wasn't complaining. It took a long time to dry though, which was the only downside. Plus my habit of straightening it meant I had to haul my blow dryer and straightener everywhere Nicole and I went. It wasn't too bad though, because Nicole uses them too.

After I dry myself with a towel, I realized I didn't grab clothes to dress into. I would have to go into the room wrapped in a towel. Nicole and I did that to each other all the time, which normally wouldn't be a big deal, but this should be interesting now that Sam and Dean were with us. I wrap the towel tightly around myself, making sure nothing was showing besides my arms and legs.

I go out into the room, and see no one was there besides Dean. He was on my bed, laying against the headboard, with one leg resting over the other one. He had headphones in and was listening to music. Judging by the melody, it was classic rock. He was in his own little world, jamming out and singing out loud. I watched him for a moment. He wasn't a bad singer.

I targeted my bag, which was at the other end of the room, so I went to it and leaned down to pick my clothes out. I noticed the singing stopped. Still leaned over, I turn slightly to see that Dean was staring at me with what almost looked like lust in his eyes. I suddenly felt self conscious that my towel may not be covering everything, so I quickly stood up straight and drew the towel tighter around me.

Dean plucked the earbuds out of his ears and paused his music, then grinned at me. I manage an awkward smile back at him. In spite of all my attempts not to appear vulnerable, I failed miserably at this moment. I gripped my towel tighter to make sure it doesn't fall.

I cleared my throat, and broke the silence. "Where's Nicole and Sam?" My eyes looked for them, almost frantically. This was not a good position for me to be in. I was practically naked in front of a man that was hard to resist.  
Dean's eyes got brighter, and he replied as-a-matter-of-factly, "Oh, they went to get lunch for all of us." He smirked and looked me over. "Have a nice shower?"

Heat flushed my cheeks, and I grabbed the towel on my head, because it was falling over. "Yes, I did. You didn't go with them." It wasn't a question, it was a statement that I wanted an explanation to.

"Nope, I figured it was a good idea to stay here with you, since you're Veloci food right now. You know, be your knight in shining armor," He grinned, and I couldn't help but giggle because he looked so damn cute, child-like. He looked nothing like a knight at all though, more like the bad boy that a girl can't stay away from.

"I guess that's a good reason, then." I attempted to grab my clothes once again, this time leaning down toward Dean, instead of away from him. He still stared though. The towel on my head finally gave up and fell to the floor, letting my soaking hair free. Once I got my clothes I whipped my hair back as I stood up, and to my content, the water reached Dean and his face got wet.

He stood up quickly. "Hey!" He wiped the droplets off his face, and started laughing. I laughed evilly and threw the towel that was in my hair at him. It soaked his shirt, surprisingly.

As I headed back to the bathroom, pleased with the water attack, I saw Dean take his shirt off out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't help but look. I saw that he was fit, muscular. He had a tattoo on his chest of what looked like a star, with markings around it.

Curiosity got the best of me and I turned toward him. I gave him another once-over. "Nice tattoo," I said, genuinely interested in it.

"Devils Trap, it protects me from demon possession." He looked at what skin I was showing, clearly searching for any tattoos I had. I stuck my arm out and turned it, revealing my wrist. "Treble clef with a rose. It says 'Amour'."

"Ah, zee mademoiselle loves music, eh?" Dean replied in a poorly mocked French accent. I giggled.

"Yes, I do. From what I gather, you're a fan yourself."

Dean raised his headphones and winked, then clicked his tongue. "You got it, babe."

What a charmer. The guy's definitely had practice. Modern day Casanova. I wasn't sure if this was a good thing, or a bad thing for me.

"I'm going to go… not be naked now." I looked at Dean a little longer than planned, and once again walked toward the bathroom.

"You know, you still haven't told me your real name." Dean calls after me. This stops me, and I turned.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I told you mine, you can tell me yours." Deans arms spread out beside him to emphasize the fact that he's right.

"Fair enough, but I'm not giving it up that easily," I walked back toward him. "What's your offer?" I poked his abdomen and just as I suspect, his muscles are rock-hard.

Dean pouted his lips slightly, trying to think of something. Then before I knew it, his face was close to mine, and our lips finally met each other.

The kiss was so sweet. He wrapped his bare arms around me and pulled me in close, wanting more. I kissed him back, feeling how big and plump his lips were. I couldn't help but take his bottom lip between my teeth, and bit it slightly. I said "It's Cheyenne," through my teeth. Dean leaned back slightly and his lip bounced back into place. He looked down at me and said, "Well hello Cheyenne, nice to meet you." He smiled and kissed me again.

Our passionate kissing was interrupted by the click of the motel door closing, and we both pull away to see that Sam and Nicole had returned. Both of us instantly released our embrace and took a step away from each other. I cleared my throat and looked at the floor -anywhere but at Nicole- and Dean was rubbing the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact with his brother.

Sam and Nicole said at the same time, "I can't take you anywhere!"

Dean and I looked at the two of them and saw that they clearly got to know each other as well. It looked like Nicole's mouth was slightly red, and Sam has a red mark on his neck. They looked at each other in amazement, and started laughing.

"Anyway, here's the noms." Nicole dropped the food on the table. Sam set down a cup carrier that had 4 cups of coffee in it.

I finally got dressed, usual jeans and shirt, then jacket, and came back out to join the others for lunch.

"What's our plan to get this nasty son of a bitch?" Dean said through a mouthful of food.

"Nicole and I got another lead to a killing downtown at the post office. We're going to check there next," Sam looked at Nicole and smiled.

"Was this before, or after, your makeout session?" I dipped a carrot into some ranch and ate it. Nicole couldn't help but smile really big.

"We did no such thing!" She laughed.

"Her name's Cheyenne, by the way." Dean elbowed me in the arm as he said this to his brother.

Sam looked at me and smiled, then said to Dean "Looks like she had to do a trade for you to learn that."

"Of course," I ate another carrot. Nicole shook her head at me, knowing I was good at manipulating men into doing what I want. I had a knack for that sort of thing. On the other hand, Nicole had no problems getting guys, she was a natural at charming people, and the guys loved her confidence.

By the afternoon, we checked out of the motel and piled into the Impala and headed to the post office. Dean and Sam went over our plan to get into the mail sorting room. We were FBI that were ordered to search through the mail to find any packages that looked suspicious. Our claim was the murder that took place there at the post office was an act of terrorism through the mail. The person at the desk found it odd that a box could tear someone apart like that, but she let us in anyway, after claiming the police had already gathered the evidence they needed.

The four of us were there past closing time, and were told to lock up before we left. We continued our façade of searching the mail until we knew no one else was in the building.

Sam saw something in the corner of the sorting room and wiped his hand over it.

"Sulfur," he looked at Dean while rubbing the substance in between his fingers. "This thing is a demon."

I remember the man with the black eyes, and remember he had a sulfur smell to him. "If that guy was here, how is he controlling the Veloci?"

"That's something we have to find out," Dean looked at me, smiling. "This is where the fun begins. We have to stake-out here and see what happens."

Sam looked mournful when he looked at me. "The three of us will have to wait in the car, and you will have to wait in here. The Veloci is after you, so you're easy bait."

"Oh," was all I could say. It made sense, and I was happy about this before, so I know it had to be done. I reached into my bag and pulled out two walkie-talkies. I turned them on, and handed one to Nicole.

"When I see it, I'll buzz you," I managed a smile as she took the device.

Dean took something that looked like a walkman out of his coat pocket. "This will help you detect when the Veloci is around. It will turn red and start humming."  
"When you let us know its there, we will come in and help you," Sam said. "Before we get set up though…" He took some spray paint out and sprayed a Devils Trap on the floor in the middle of the room, then covered it with random envelopes.

It was that moment I realized we weren't just dealing with the Veloci, Sam suspected the demon had something to do with this, too. This slightly worried me, because I know nothing about demons, only that they exist, and that a kick to the crotch doesn't faze them.

Everyone is set up now, including me. Before Dean joined the others in the Impala, he had hugged me and reassured he has my back. He went over the plan with me once more. I was to sit on the floor, making sure I was in the Devils Trap so that I could catch the demon and escape before it could get me. He salted the windows, leaving only the door accessible to the demon. I was to face the door at all times, with a hand on the pistol Dean gave me. He said it had bullets of salt in it. The shotgun he owned would be too obvious, he said, so his pistol would do the trick. If the demon noticed the Trap, I was to shoot him with this pistol and make a run for it.

As I sat there in the fluorescent lighting, I sorted through the mail, acting as if I were looking for something, still playing my role as the FBI agent for the security camera's sake. Every sound, big or small, would make me jump. What happened to my fearless attitude? I was hell-bent on going after this Veloci, but now I am genuinely afraid because I felt I was facing something totally unknown to me. Which I was. It was human nature to be afraid of the unknown, but there was no time for fear now. This will end tonight, and that was that. My revenge for Amber would be fulfilled very soon.

The windows started rattling, which brought me out of my land of thoughts, and into the reality I had to face. My gut instinct told me the demon, or Veloci, or both, was here. I took a silent deep breath, and braced my hand on the pistol. _Stay calm, Cheyenne, _I thought. _Nicole and the boys are just a call away. You are fine. You are strong. _I thought of Amber and gripped the pistol tighter. I felt angry, and wanted the bastard to show up already. My knife was tucked away in my jacket, so my other hand found it and held on tight. I am going to slash that Veloci's throat, and shred it piece by piece. None of us knew how to kill the thing, but that had to be the best bet. Fight fire with fire.

I see a figure in the shadows that occupy the rest of the post office building, so I stand up, ready for whatever it was. The figure gets closer, and finally the lighting illuminates his face. It wasn't the Veloci at all.

It was the demon.

"Hello," he said. Hmph. Something as evil as this thing can make small talk? How cute. I don't answer, just stare at him cold and hard.

The demon tuts. "Aww, someone's not in the mood to play, huh? Well that's a shame, I wanted to play a game. It's called 'Kill the weak little human.' Do you like that game? Your friend did. She liked it when my creature fed off her flesh."

So the Veloci was his creation, after all. New motive: kill this bastard. It was just an educated guess, but if I killed the demon, the Veloci is history. Rage seared through my entire being, and I shook with anger. I remember the Trap.

"If you want to play with me, you have to come get me," I finally speak, but my voice was deeper than usual. Was it the fear, or the anger? I couldn't tell, and really didn't care. I wanted him dead.

The demon takes a few steps forward, until he's in the room. He was smiling. That damned thing was _smiling._

"Ah, my sweet, stupid girl," he purred. "You really think your little drawing is going to stop me?" His black eyes bore into mine.

The Devils Trap, he knows. How the hell did he find out? Has he been watching? The blood drops from my face, and my heart starts racing. I need a new plan, and fast. The hand that is holding my knife lets go and searches for the walkie talkie, but doesn't find it. Dammit, its in the other pocket. I remember the pistol Dean gave me. It was my last hope.

"That may not stop you, but this will." I whipped the pistol up and pulled the trigger. The bullet hits somewhere in the demons torso, and I go running full-force at him before I even see if the bullet worked. Every muscle in my body works overtime and I grab the demon and fling him toward the Trap with all the force and strength I owned.

The demon's reflexes were faster than my eyes could catch though, and he was right next to me again before I could even exhale. I feel him grab me and slam me to the floor, face down. The last thing I see before I slip into unconsciousness is my blood spreading across the white tile, soaking into the envelopes that Sam had scattered.

When I come to, I hear beeping and rustling. My vision is blurry, so I try my best to listen to my surroundings. People talking, some whispering, more beeping. I feel my pulse and notice the beeping matches it. I jolt up when I realize I was in a hospital. I hate doctors, they only bring bad news then take your money.

_Woah, Cheyenne calm… hey! Cheyenne… you stupid girl…_

The demon's voice echoed in my mind until I understood that it was Nicole trying to talk to me.

"Cheyenne, it's okay! You're okay. Calm down!" Nicole's hand was gripping my arm. My head was spinning and through my blurred vision I try to focus on one thing in the room until everything straightens out. I blink spastically, trying to see. Why can't I see clearly?

Nurses came rushing in the room, and I feel pressure on my other arm which could only mean they were injecting something into my IV, and I drift off again.

When I finally wake up, I am able to see clearly. I moved only my eyes to keep from getting knocked out again from the nurses. I see Nicole sitting next to me, with a blank look on her face. She wasn't looking at anything in particular. I feel her warm hand was still on my arm. Looking at the rest of the room I see a figure in my peripheral vision. The outline of it looked like Dean. I slightly turned my head toward him, and see that he's leaned forward, elbows rested on his knees. He was staring at the floor with a grim look on his face. I've never seen Dean this way. Of course I hadn't known him long, two days at the most. But in the time I've known him, he's never looked so defeated. This Dean was an entirely different person, as far as I was concerned.

I swallow hard, making sure I was able to speak.

"Rough day, huh?" my words were strained. Dean's head jerked up, and his eyes were wide with disbelief. A weak smile came across his face.

"Cheyenne, you're awake," Dean's voice broke, and I could see his eyes were welling up. What kind of condition was I in, that he would be surprised that I woke up?

Just like any other time, Nicole answered as if she knew my thoughts. "You've been out for a week. The doctors were starting to wonder if you would ever wake up again. The blood loss was so severe that they were surprised you were even alive when you got here."

Nicole's voice was smooth and firm. That's Nicole for you, always making sure she stayed strong for my sake, even though I knew she was screaming on the inside.

"This is twice now that I proved those white coats wrong, then. Cheyenne: 2 Doc: 0!" I grinned at Nicole, and she smiled back, knowing what I was referring to.

My premature birth had doctors baffled. They claimed I would either die, or would be mentally retarded if I survived. I came out fighting with neither of the two. I was always a fighter…

The demon! I lifted my head up, but nothing else.

"What happened to the de-" I was hushed by Dean, who was suddenly by my side. He leaned in toward my ear.

"Not here, Cheye. We'll have to explain later."  
I wasn't happy about that news. But Dean was right. I can't come out of a coma and start talking about demons. The doctors would deem me crazy, and off to the ward I'd go. I sigh, and lay my head back down on the crappy hospital pillow. I wanted to get out of here.

Sam came slouching through the door, with three cups of coffee in his hands. He looked defeated as well, until he saw that I was awake. His eyes brightened as he came to my bed.

"There you are, Cheyenne! How ya feeling?"

I didn't even assess how I was feeling until he asked me. I looked down at my arms and saw the wires coming out in all different directions.

"Well, I guess it could be worse." I felt weak and tired. Sam looked at Dean, and as I turned I saw that he had his face in his hands. He was crying. My heart ached for him, why was he such a mess? Sam hugged his brother tightly, and Dean's crying calmed down to a whimper. I feel terrible and just want to kiss the pain away for him. I never felt so strongly for a man as I did at that moment.

The days went by dreadingly slow. Breakfast at 7 o'clock, medicine at 10, lunch at noon, physical therapy at 3, dinner at 5, medicine again at 6, sleep.

I woke up and see that Dean, Nicole and Sam were all very happy today. This had to mean good news! The wires were gone from my arms, and a nurse came rolling a wheelchair in.

"We're getting you out of here, Cheye!" Dean was at my side and appeared happy, but the sadness was still in his eyes. I sit up and looked at the wheelchair.

"Nurse, I've been walking on my own for a week now, I think I can manage to walk myself out."

I lost the battle and was rolled out to the Impala. Dean was in the driver's seat, and leaned over to open the door for me. "Shotgun for the sexy lady, of course!" He grinned. I knew I looked anything but attractive right now. I'm wearing a printed hospital gown and have bootie slippers with elastic on them. If Dean thinks this is sexy, all the power to him. I slide into the front seat, and Nicole and Sam hopped into the back, with a plastic bag of my belongings.

We get to a really nice hotel, which I imagine was Nicole's way to celebrate. The first thing I do is get in the shower and wash the hospital smell off of me. When I got out I look into the mirror for the first time and see that I looked sickly and pale. I felt great otherwise.

I got dressed in my regular clothes and felt even better, although they felt looser on me than usual, so I must have lost some weight at the hospital. I guess there's one positive.

"I'm starving," I said as I entered the room. Nicole, Dean and Sam all looked at me as if I were a zoo animal.

"I'm fine you guys, I won't fall over or anything." I laughed and got some coffee. This was so much better than the hospital brew! I savored every sip of it.

"Nicole and I will go get some food, be right back." Sam smiled and they headed out the door.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" I hollered after them. It was so fun to mess with Nicole. I knew she was blushing by now. I take another sip of my coffee and sit next to Dean, who seemed like he couldn't find anything to say.

He was playing with his necklace.

"Sam gave this to me one Christmas," Dean started, "It meant the world to me. This necklace has been through a lot in it's lifetime." Dean was quiet again for a moment.

"I'm so sorry." His voice broke.

I looked at him, confused. "What are you possibly sorry for, Dean?" A tear escaped his eye.

"I promised that I would protect you back there," he couldn't make eye contact. "And I failed. I broke that promise to you, Cheyenne. I always break promises."

I sighed and realized this was why Dean was so shaken up at the hospital. He was really beating himself up for what happened to me. I took his face in my hands and made him look at me.

"It is _not_ your fault, Dean. None of it. I was stupid and wasn't thinking clearly. I never buzzed the walkie talkie, that was my fault."

"If it wasn't for Nicole, you wouldn't even be alive, Cheye." Dean said in almost a whisper. "She just knew she had to come in after you, and good thing she did because you were knocked out and the blood… there was so much blood, Cheyenne!" Another tear rolled down his face.

"Shhh, shh, it's okay Dean. I'm here now, aren't I? Forget about what happened, I'm alive. I was stupid."

_Stupid girl._

I flinched as the voice rang in my ears. Dean saw this and held me close, brushing my hair with his fingers and quietly sobbing.

"I know, I know… it's okay Cheye, we'll get him. It's okay," Dean repeated this as if he was trying to convince himself more than he was convincing me. I felt tears dropping into my hair.

The demon is still out there, and he needs to be stopped. And Dean needs to get over this and be a man again. Be _my_ Dean again. I feel the moment for all its worth, and knew that Dean cared deeply for me. I let him hold me, and I feel safe. That demon may have knocked me out and made me lose blood, but I won't let him take my mind, nor my feelings for Dean. If anything, that demonic bastard brought us closer.

I look up, and we share the most passionate, love-filling kiss we've experienced yet. Forget the demon, I want to be like this for all of eternity.

Dean swings me around and lays me on the bed, kissing me more fiercely than before. His hands find their way up my stomach, then chest, then finally my hair. He pulls on it to lift my head up so he could attack my neck with his teeth. The sensation is almost too much to handle, and I manage to let out a groan and pull him closer to me. I put my hands underneath his shirt and feel his back muscles flex with his movements. There is suddenly a bulge in his jeans and he pushes it into my hip. Dean finally lifts his head to get some air, and I need some air too from having to hold my breath to keep from making noise.

"They'll be back anytime now," I gasped out. Dean didn't seem to care though, because he looked deep into my eyes and pushed his bulge harder against me. I ripped his jacket open and slipped his shirt off, even though it wasn't fast enough for me. God, those muscles! I flipped him over on his back and proceed to take my own shirt off, and before I could reach for my bra, Dean's hands were already there at the clasp, unhooking it. He flings my bra aside and I feel his hands on my bare back.

I couldn't contain the excitement, I rushed down to his lips and kissed as hard as I could, and dug my nails into his chest. He definitely liked that, because his hands went straight to my butt to grab it.

I kissed my way down to his jeans and unlatched his belt with my teeth. Dean looked down at me, obviously impressed. There's my Dean, finally! I smiled back at him and kept the eye contact as I unbuttoned his jeans, and once again, used my teeth to unzip them.

"Damn, I need to make sure I don't make you mad. I might wake up one day, dismembered from your teeth," Dean attempted to laugh, but it quickly turned into a groan when I pulled his jeans off and started working on getting his boxers off, too. Judging from the length in his boxers, there was no doubt that Dean could cause me some pain.

We were interrupted by my phone, it was Nicole calling. I looked at Dean, pouting before I answered it.

"Hello?" I was out of breath.

"Oh," Nicole paused. "I was going to ask you what you wanted on your pizza, but I'm guessing dinner plans have changed." I could hear her laughing as she hung up. I tossed the phone onto the floor.

"Oh, the things I'm gonna do to you," Dean groaned out as he pulled me back to him.

"The bunnies are pre-occupied at the moment," Nicole laughed.

Sam shook his head, smiling. He kept his eyes on the road. If he crashed the Impala, Dean would have his head mounted on a wall for sure.

"That guy can't go too long without it." Sam looked at Nicole, a new look in his eyes. "Cheyenne has made him different though. I've never seen him this happy. It's weird, actually. He's been a sap the past two weeks." He looked back at the road.

Nicole laughed at the look on Sam's face. From the talks they've shared while Cheyenne was in the hospital, she found out a lot about Sam, and as it turns out, she likes more than just his kissing skills. He was a sweet, caring guy. She knew he felt the same way about her.

"Either way, I'm still hungry. We can grab a pizza and rent our own room for the night, if you want?" Sam took Nicole's hand, and kept the other on the wheel.

"Sounds good to me, I could use a break from those two anyway," Nicole smiled, knowing the hell her friend put her through from being in the hospital.

"What do you usually do when Dean's… busy?" Nicole asked when she and Sam finally got into their room. Their room was just as nice as the one they were originally going to stay in, but she noticed the room only had one bed. The bed had big, fluffy pillows, which was what she noticed first. Those motel room pillows were terrible, she would have been more comfortable sleeping without them.

"I read, mostly. We're usually on a case, so I do my researching during that time. I go to the local bar sometimes, depending on the area." Sam doesn't mention the awkward times that Dean walked in on him watching porn, he was too embarrassed about that.

"Don't you ever have fun, Sam? Your brother manages to make time for it," Nicole sat down on the bed, and Sam sat next to her, setting the pizza behind them.

"My mind doesn't work like his, apparently. Yeah, you bet I have fun, but it's difficult when there's a job at hand. Dean somehow blocks things out when it's convenient. It works out though, since I do most of the heavy research." Sam laughed a little, knowing how nerdy he sounded at that moment, but his face changed quickly into sadness.

"You know, this… life that Dean and I live. This life has never given us a chance to really be normal. Dean and I were just kids, hell, I was a baby when Mom died. I never knew her, and I will never get to know her. It has been constant moving, town to town, always in the Impala. The only time I ever felt at home was when I was in college. I had a decent life going for me, Nicole. Working on scholarships, I had friends, a steady girlfriend." Tears were running down Sam's face at this time.

"Hunting, no matter how or why you get into it, no matter how hard you try to get out of it, it's always there waiting for you. It will take everything and everyone you love, one by one, until there is nothing left but a cold, indifferent killer. There is no escape, besides death. And who even knows what death will bring you? We kill so many different things, yet we can't figure out what happens to us after we die." More tears were streaming down.

"Dean's been to Hell. He's told me what it's like. It's a terrible place that I wouldn't want anyone to go to, but sometimes I think this world we live in, the world we know, isn't too far in comparison from Hell." Nicole could see Sam's chin quivering, and she knew he was going to start crying again. She pulled him in close to her and held him tight, one hand stroking his hair to try to calm him down.

She stayed quiet for a moment, holding him. Nicole was still new to hunting, so there wasn't much she could say to Sam. She continued to play with his hair.

"Sam, I honestly can't say that I understand, because I don't. Cheyenne and I barely know anything about this life yet, but we are willing to learn."

Sam lifted his head to try to object, try to tell Nicole this is not what she wants, but she wouldn't have it.

"Sam, you were forced into living this way, and although it may seem unfair, it is what you were meant to do. I can feel it. You have lost a lot of people you loved, but there is one person who has been with you your whole life. The relationship you have with Dean is something special, and no one, and nothing, will ever take that away from you." Nicole kissed Sam's forehead.

"People have options. Some choose to be doctors, lawyers, police officers, and they each have their own reasoning for it. Some people aren't even that lucky to have a choice. They do what they can to get by, and nothing else. This life is no different in that respect, but you and Dean have so much more to offer. You save these people. You are the reason they are still alive, and that has to count for something. You and your brother are the unknown soldiers that fight battles that no one has a clue are happening, unless it's too late."

Sam wiped the tears off his face, and sat up. He looked at Nicole now, and knew she was right. This was his life, and no one could take his place and live it quite like he can. Sam suddenly had a feeling for Nicole that he couldn't explain.

"I lose the people I love," Another tear slipped out. He put his forehead against hers, and looked into her eyes. "And I don't want to lose you, Nicole."

"Then I won't let it happen. We will fight together. Sometimes you just can't control everything, Sam. Cheyenne and I can manage, we've done it for a year. What's the rest of our lives? And if I have you by my side as well, there's no stopping us," Nicole smiled.

Sam just couldn't believe this girl. Is she real? Is this really happening? He kissed her, just to make sure. "You can bet on Hell that I will be with you," he grinned and pulled Nicole into another kiss.

They've gotten pretty good at the kissing thing, with all the practice they've had. And the last time when Nicole left that mark on his neck was almost too much. It took Sam a long time to talk himself out of taking her right there, in the parking lot of the restaurant. He hadn't been sure of how she would react to that, but now it's fair game because he knows he loves her, and knows she loves him back.

"You're in trouble now," Sam growled and turned Nicole onto her back, pinning her to the bed as he got on top of her and kissed her. He went to her ear, "You woke up the demon in me."

Nicole gasped with pleasure as Sam nibbled on her earlobe. He started grinding against her, and Nicole immediately found out that Sam had a lot to offer. She wanted so badly to touch every inch of Sam's body, but his tight grip on her wrists kept her from doing so. The best she could do was just push herself against him, and by doing this she felt a lot more through his jeans, and it was driving her crazy.

"Ugh, Sam! This isn't fair-" Nicole's complaint faded away when Sam finally released her wrists so he could take his shirt off. Nicole took this opportunity to feel as much of Sam as she could, and managed to undo his jeans before his shirt even hit the floor. She sat up and got into Sam's lap, and wrapped her legs around him.

He quickly ripped her shirt off, and started on her bra as she wiggled his jeans down far enough for him to kick them away. Sam pulled Nicole's bare chest to his own, and kissed her deeply. She sucked on his lip and started rocking in his lap, trying to feel every inch of him through her jeans. Sam let out a moan that makes Nicole rock harder against him, but Sam pushed her onto the bed again so he could take her jeans off. He pushed the long-forgotten box of pizza off the bed, to make room for what he had planned next.

I woke up there on Dean's chest, completely content with my life. I'm pretty sure they would have to make a new kama sutra book after last night. I was worn out, and was sore, but it was so worth it. Dean was awake, but quiet as he stroked my hair. I close my eyes again for a while, feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath.

I wonder what time it is, so I got up to find my phone on the floor, right where I threw it. It was 1 o clock in the afternoon. Damn, Dean really did me in last night. I wonder what happened to Nicole and Sam, they must have gotten a room together. I crawled back into bed with Dean and he smiled at me, laying his arm out so I can lay my head on his chest again. I wrapped my arm around him, got snuggled in and closed my eyes.

After a while I notice that Dean hasn't said a word to me yet, so I look up at him. "How long have you been awake?"

"Since about 10 this morning," Dean looked down at me and answered softly.

"That's a long time, why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked so peaceful and happy, so I let you sleep." Dean started playing with my hair again.

"Oh, well thanks." I close my eyes again. He had no idea how happy I was. I love laying on him like this. I feel safe. I feel like I am the happiest person in the world, no matter what happens. It feels perfect being in Dean's arms.

We lay there in silence, hearing each other breathing, Dean still playing with my hair. It feels so nice that I start drifting off to sleep again.

"When the doctors told us there was a chance that you weren't going to wake up.." Dean broke the silence, and I listened, my eyes still closed.

"I felt lost. I wanted to do something, anything, to bring you back to me," He took a deep, shaky breath.

"I stayed at the hospital with Nicole day and night. I barely slept. I got 20 minutes at a time at best, but most of the time I sat right there next to you, waiting for any sign that you would wake up. Cheye, never in my life have I felt that empty, seeing you there with those wires hooked up to you. I was a mess when Sam died, but this was a different feeling. I was going crazy, messed up on an entirely new level that I've never felt before," Dean continued to run his fingers through my hair. I was listening to everything he had to say, but he got quiet again for a while.

"I'm in love with you," Dean finally spoke. My eyes flew open and I stared widely at the wall in front of me, but said nothing. "Cheye, you've taught me that my life is more than just hunting things. I have desires, needs, and dreams that go far beyond any demon's reach, and you've taught me that those things are just as important as keeping people safe. And I know," He laughed a bit, "I know we haven't known each other long, but I just can't shake this feeling I have for you, and I don't think I ever will. But with the world we live in now, the world you volunteered into, you take every opportunity to say what needs to be said, because you may not get it again."

I finally look up at Dean. His jaw was clenched a little, and his eyes were glossed over, but I could tell he is serious about the whole thing. "I love you, Cheye. More than you could ever imagine."

"I love you too, Dean." And I really meant it. There was no need to give Dean my reasons for loving him, he already proved that to me. No man in my experience would wait that long in a hospital by a girl he just met, and even if he had stayed as a guilt trip, he sure as hell wouldn't have slept with the girl the night she is released then profess his love for her the next day. Yes, I love Dean Winchester. He is as real as they come.

"Awesome," Dean had the biggest smile on his face, and he blew out some air in relief as he layed his head on the pillow again. He pulled me on top of him and kissed me repeatedly, which was strange behavior so I couldn't help but laugh at him. "You're going to have to tell me the story of Sam's death some time, it sounds interesting." I kissed his nose.

What happens next came in a rush of unexpected force.

The windows of our hotel room started rattling, and Dean and I jump out of bed.

"Go get dressed, they aren't going to see you like that," Dean said quickly as he was putting on his own clothes. He was getting his gun and a silver looking flask out as I put my clothes on.

"Go in the bathroom, and lock the door, Cheye." Dean's jaw was clenched, and he cocked his pistol. His eyes were locked in on the hotel door.

"Dean, I can help-"

"Do it! I'm not losing you again!" Dean was more harsh this time, and I didn't question it, so I locked myself in the bathroom, but stood right next to the door. I could hear the windows breaking, and I wanted so badly to get out there and help Dean, but I hear that voice again and freeze in my tracks.

_Ah, Casanova, where's the stupid girl?_

"She's not here, you son of a bitch." Dean spat out at him. I slid to the floor, trying to block out the demon's voice, but it doesn't help. Where's Nicole? Where's Sam?

_You're lying, he can smell her._

Those growling noises appear, and I hear gurgling. The Veloci was in the room with the demon. I reached into the pocket of my jacket, as if I were back in that post office building, reliving that moment. I feel the walkie talkie this time, and buzz it repeatedly. I don't know if Nicole still has hers, but it was worth a try. Buzz Buzz… Buzz Buzz…

"I said she's not here, you're dealing with me." I could hear Dean fire off a few shots, and the Veloci's growls were loud and full of pain. There's shuffling, and I hear a loud slash, and something hits the floor. Dean!

I opened the door just as fast as I stood up, and spot the Veloci immediately. I reach in my pocket and grab my knife. I draw it out and dash over to the monster full-force. The knife goes deep into the Veloci's ugly, furry flesh, and I stab it repeatedly, dismissing the pain I suddenly feel in my arm from it's hand gripping it.

"How's that for nine inches, you bastard!" I scream as I stab it again, this time dragging my knife down as far as I can take it, the red meat peeling out of the dissected fur. I do this over and over, until the Veloci was no longer recognizable, and it finally falls to the floor.

I turned around, blood splattered all over me, and see that Nicole and Sam had arrived. Nicole had the demon tied up and pinned down, but the demon was definitely putting up a fight. I see the silver flask that Dean had been holding only minutes before, and Nicole was pouring its contents on the demons face. It appeared to burn his skin.

Sam had a book out, speaking a language that sounded like Latin. When he says the final words, the demon lets out a blood-curdling scream, and black smoke oozes out of its mouth. It was nothing like I've ever seen before. I look at Nicole and see she's just as shocked as I was. When the demon goes limp, silence fell in the room. The Veloci's mangled body vanishes.

Dean. I rushed over to his body. He was laying there on his side, almost like a sleeping angel, but there was a big gash in his head. I ripped a pillowcase off the bed and pressed it to Dean's wound. Sam appears with some cold water and pours it over Dean's face, rinsing the blood away.

I checked for a pulse. Nothing. I put my ear to his chest, and to my relief, he's breathing. It was very shallow, but he was still breathing, nonetheless.

Sam and Nicole helped get Dean on the bed and propped him up on the pillows.

"He's going to need stitches." Sam finally spoke. "It looks like the Veloci tried to rip him apart, like the others."

"I have a medical kit." Nicole whips her bag around and pulls out a bulky box, opened it, and got the supplies needed to do the stitches. Sam looked at her in a way that I could only understand to be true love. I was happy for her.

Sam put the last stitch in his brothers head, and sits on the edge of the bed with him. Dean still had his eyes closed, but his breathing was evened out and steady.  
"You're the one who always tried to save me Dean, and look now, Cheyenne kicked ass, and here I am having to stitch you up." Sam chuckled and shook his head. He put a wet rag over Dean's forehead, trying to coax him to wake up.

Nicole hugged me tight. "Are you okay? You scared me back there. It was like you weren't even yourself anymore."

I hugged her back. "I'm okay. I think I even scared myself, but I was so angry!" I got quiet, then said "I'm just glad it's over."

"That may be the first time, but it won't be the last. Whatever drove you to kill that thing, keep it, because I'm sure we will be doing this again." Nicole laughed and hugged me again before joining Sam on the bed.

I reach the other side of the bed and see Dean, still gorgeous even though he's knocked out. I look at every feature of his face: his eyes, high cheekbones, perfect lips, his strong jaw line. Had he done this while I was in a coma?

About an hour passed, but it felt like days. Sam put a fresh, cold rag on Dean's head, and this finally woke him up. We were all at his side.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said first thing. The three of us laughed, more out of relief than humor. "I missed all the fun, didn't I?"

"Eh, it wasn't much," Nicole shrugged. "Just a demon, and holy water, and a couple bedtime stories to send him back to Hell."

I took Dean's hand, and he looked at me and sighed in pain.  
"Cheye, I fa-" I put a hand over his mouth.

"No, you didn't, Dean. You didn't fail. We are all here, together, still in one piece, aren't we? Trust me, you don't have to worry all the time, there are more of us now, so that weight can be lifted off of you for once. I'm sure Sam has managed all this time, too. It's the way you operate, I know, but you're going to kill yourself with trying to be the sacrificial hero all the time." I kiss his forehead.

"And Dean," Sam laughed, "Your girlfriend's got a bite to her bark, she can definitely take care of herself."

Dean looked me over again and I saw that he noticed the blood all over me. "You hurt?" He quickly tried to sit up.

"Just my arm. The rest is Veloci juice." I laughed.

"Damn, what I'd pay to see that one." Dean's head plopped back on the pillow.

I shook my head and looked over at Nicole.

"And how in the hell were you able to keep that demon down? I know when I tried to throw him into the trap, he was right on me again. He was fast."

"We tag-teamed him," Nicole kissed Sam, and he smacked her butt.

"Well, I see you two have gotten to, ahem, know each other pretty well, eh?" I laughed.

Dean stuck a fist in the air "Ehhh-hey Sammy!" He mocked a mobster accent.

"We should probably cover our tracks and get out of here," Sam stated, "I'm sure the police will be here very soon."

"Where are we going next, Sam?" Nicole asked.

"Wherever we get a lead on a case, like we always do." Sam smiled with pride. Nicole smiled at me, happiest I've ever seen her.

I kissed Dean and helped him stand up. All troubles aside, as long as

I had this crew, I knew I was going to like this new life.


End file.
